


The Private Stash

by Untamed_thistle



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is nosy, Adora is turned on, Bow WTF, Catra has a dirty mind, Catra is embarrassed, Cold showers are needed, F/F, Mild Smut, Who knew Adora could turn that shade of red?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untamed_thistle/pseuds/Untamed_thistle
Summary: Adora finds Catra’s stash of dirty fanfiction— most of which is about the two of them.





	The Private Stash

**Author's Note:**

> I almost had this exact thing happen to me. My mom saw that I had a notification that told me that my work “Crush” had reached 1,200 readers. She asked me if she could read it. I swear my heart almost fell out of me bum.
> 
> Hey, let me know in the comments if you want some longer stuff, or maybe some multiple chapter work.
> 
> As always cuties, Enjoy 😉

Adora was walking in the forest late at night. Honestly she knew that it was probably a bad idea, it seemed the perfect setup for a bad scenario, ‘lone girl gets abducted in forest late at night’. The thought kind of sent chills up her spine, but she wasn’t really afraid. 

 

Adora noticed a slight glow coming from a cave. Of course, being who she was, Adora decided to investigate. 

 

She paused next to the entrance, still cloaked in shadows, and checked to make sure she was alone. Adora noticed that in the cave there were two lit torches. They bordered a large wooden trunk that was closed by a heavy iron lock. In front of the trunk was a deep purple pillow. Adora noticed a scratching post in the corner but didn’t think much of it.

 

Adora quietly entered the cave. She noticed that the trunk was cracked open a bit, the large rusted lock open. Adora wasn’t usually one to be nosy, but she needed to know what was in the trunk.

 

Adora pried the trunk open and was met by a large stack of papers. Adora picked one up and saw writing. She began to read it.

 

_ Catra purred softly as she licked up Adora’s long, warm neck. _

 

Adora’s eyes widened. She suddenly found it very hard to swallow, her heart began to race. What had she found. Adora blushed and continued to read.

 

_ Catra bit her sharp teeth into Adora’s shoulder, drawing moans of pleasure from her lover. She began to brush down Adora’s side, her hand making its way to Adora’s shapely— _

 

Adora shoved the paper into her pocket. That was embarrassing. She definitely wanted to read that later. Adora pulled out another paper.

 

_ Adora cupped Catra’s face in her hand, she passionately kissed Catra before forcefully moving her head down to taste Catra’s welcoming—- _

 

Adora placed her hand over her mouth. This was really dirty stuff. She put that paper back, reaching for another, these were like chips, once you have one, you can’t stop until you’ve finished the bag.

 

_ Catra gulped as Adora cracked the whip. She placed her hand on Catra’s neck _

 

_ “You’re gonna be a good little kitty aren’t you?” _

 

Adora giggled. That was kind of ridiculous. But Adora felt a warmth begin to buzz in her lower belly. She kept reading and stuck her hand into her waistband.

 

“A-Adora?!” 

 

Adora quickly removed her hand and whirled around. Catra stood in the cave entrance, her tail was fluffed in alarm. 

 

Adora looked at the piece of paper in Catra’s hand, and Catra looked at Adora’s. 

 

“I-I was just um outforawalkandididntreadandything!”

 

Catra swallowed. “I’m sorry what?”

 

Adora looked at her feet. “I was just out for a walk, I stumbled upon this…”

 

Catra’s face felt like it was burning. She walked toward Adora and grabbed the paper from her. Catra read the first line and realized which one it was.

 

“Haha this is a joke, I’m not into this sort of thing… ew gross.” She wouldn’t make eye contact.

 

Adora grinned. “I mean, I didn’t say anything… wait, did you write this?”

 

It was all making sense now. The scratching post, the pillow. The absolutely enormous stack of smut about the two of them.

 

Catra looked Adora straight (or not I guess lol) in the eyes. “Don’t tell anyone or I swear—”

 

“You swear what Kitten?” Adora covered her mouth. Oops. Why had that come out? Uuuugggggh!

 

Catra flinched. “What…? Now you’re mocking me.”

 

Adora shook her head frantically, “no I’m sorry!” 

She began to giggle hysterically.

 

Catra was so confused and embarrassed, “Adora what the actual…? HUP!” Catra hiccuped.

 

The two girls just sat and stared at each other, one laugh-crying, the other hysterically hiccuping.

 

“Hey! Catra! I’m here for the new one! Maybe this time you guys could like do it with Entrapta too, or like something…”

 

Bow walked into the cave with a packet of papers in his hand. He was greeted by the chaotic sounds of hiccups and giggles, as well as a very red Catra and an even redder Adora.

 

“Oh… Hi Adora! Catra’s a really good writer huh?” He smiled a shaky smile. 

 


End file.
